character_eliminationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Elimination Advanced Plus (TanookiWario)
Character Elimination Advanced Plus is the third season of a Character Elimination series made by a particular user. The hosts of the season are primary host Mew and secondary host Mewtwo. This series was heavily inspired by Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 by LuigiFan00001 and, to a lesser extent, Toadal Drama Island Returns by Retro Architect. Differences from the average Character Elimination *The first and most notable difference is the fact that the eliminations are contestant-voted, and they occur at the end of episodes. *The contestants actually have personality and interact with each other. *When a contestant is eliminated, there is a reason for it, and the creator of the season does not eliminate the contestants based on his bias. The only contestants the creator hates, as actual characters from what they originated from are the following; **Dora **Jeffy **Marionette **Minoru Mineta **While the creator of this season does like Flower as a BFDI character, she is still written to be a very unlikable character in this series. *The "baby show" characters are actually given a fair chance. In fact, only one of the three get eliminated very early, while the other two make the merge. *The teams are not named after the team leader. *The episodes have actual plot within challenges, and still have plot outside of challenges. Characters Hosts *Mew (main host) *Mewtwo (co-host) Contestants There are 44 contestants in this season, 14 of which are returning contestants from the previous two seasons. * = returning contestant ** = team leader Four Teams of Eleven (Episodes 1-14) Team Tapu Koko *Chef Pee Pee** (SuperMarioLogan) *Clyde (Pac-Man) *Denki Kaminari (My Hero Academia) *DJ Octavio (Splatoon) *Filia (Skullgirls) *Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run) *Magolor (Kirby) *Marie (Splatoon) *Marionette (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Skylar the Octoling *Starfy* (The Legendary Starfy) Team Tapu Lele *Bad Juju (Skylanders) *Caterpillar** (Baby Einstein) *Inky* (Pac-Man) *Musashi (Sushi Striker) *Mustard Cookie (Cookie Run) *Orange Cookie (Cookie Run) *Proto Man (Mega Man) *Roserade (Pokemon) *Strawberry Shortcake* (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Terence (Angry Birds) *Wario (Super Mario) Team Tapu Bulu *Big Mouth* (Peg + Cat) *Goombella (Paper Mario) *Ice Cream** (Object Universe) *Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) *Leafy* (Battle for Dream Island) *Lime Cookie (Cookie Run) *Luminous (Skylanders) *Minoru Mineta (My Hero Academia) *Richard* (Peg + Cat) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) Team Tapu Fini *Birdo (Super Mario) *Bowser* (Super Mario) *Chili Pepper Cookie (Cookie Run) *Dora* (Dora the Explorer) *Flower* (Battle for Dream Island) *Grapefruit Cookie (Cookie Run) *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Peach* (Super Mario) *Rosalina (Super Mario) *Sky** (Total Drama) Two Teams of Fifteen (Episodes 15-22) List of current episodes #Welcome Back to Character Elimination! #Hide and Go Sneak #DodgeBrawl #Knock off Wood #Talent Demonstration #SpongeBob's the Serial Killer?! #Splat for the Treasure #The Feathered Fiends #Up, Up, and Away! #Rock the World #The Exploding Puzzle #Quiz TV Program #David's Channels #Bring in the Heat! #Fight or Fail #Walk in the Woods #Phobia Factor #Yellow Face's Wish List #Don't Fall off the Wall! #Flag Abduction #Deadly Nightshift #An Eggcellent Challenge #Legally Blonde Trivia *The name of the first episode is an obvious reference to the classic opening line. *The teams in this season can be compared to the teams in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, with them even having the same elimination order. **Team Tapu Lele = Team Regice **Team Tapu Fini = Team Regigigas **Team Tapu Koko = Team Registeel **Team Tapu Bulu = Team Regirock Category:Character Eliminations